time traveling
by jojocircis
Summary: what happens when miri trunks forgets to hide his time machine and bra finds it she ends up traveling back in time to when vegeta was a ruthless killer and came to earth,bra learns about her fathers past more than she thought she would ever learn.


Time travel machine

Disclaimer: yes I am the owner of dragon ball z Akira toriyama stole it from me ... Ok even I didn't believe that {sigh} never owned it never will

Chapter 1

Out of a house came a 5 year old girl dressed in sneakers and pink spandex, with her hair in a ponytail, and a blue tail waving back and forth behind her. She had just came out of training with her father. Her mother was busy cooking so the only people left was future trunks and trunks in this timeline. bulla walked over to them

"hey guys can we play ball"

both Trunks looked at each other and shrugged "Sure" said future trunks and regular trunks in unison.

Trunks had kicked the ball for to high for Bulla to reach. She glared at him as she chased the ball that had rolled onto the storage room. Bulla went to the storage room looking for the ball Trunks had kicked to far from her reach, sometimes she perferred miri Trunks over her real brother. It was nice to know her older brother and other brother from a different timeline were nice to her though, other brothers in another family wouldn't do the certain things bulla and Trunks did,; but mostly it was because of her dad if one tear came out of her eye because of him... well you know the rest. she had found the ball in front of a big looking machine it had the capsule corp. logo on the side, on the other side of the machine was the word HOPE!. Curiosity got the better of her and she lifted the oval shaped glass and got in, inside were a lot of blinking buttons. There were red, yellow, blue, and yellow buttons but one that got her attention was a patch of buttons with numbers on top she put in a random date and pressed the button. instantly the machine disappeared. Leaving no trace of evidence behind.

**back at Trunks & Trunks**

miri Trunks layed down on the grass looking at the blue sky and white fluffy clouds. After a few minutes of waiting he became worried. It shouldnt take a five year old girl this long to find a ball... right, thought miri Trunks. BAM it hit him hard on the head he had left the time machine out in the storage room and the ball went in the storage room. He tried searching for her ki but couldnt find her. A look of horror crossed his features, "not good, not good at all" thought m. trunks as he got up and ran to the storage room oblivious to the fact that Trunks was chasing right after him.

M. Trunks looked around the room, his eyes landed on the empty spot to where the time machine used to be. M. Trunks started to wheeze. this is bab really bad he thought. He felt weak and his knee's felt whobbly, he flet so stupid why didnt he get the ball instead, heck why didnt he just capsulate the time machine. Just because of one stupid move his "sister" got sent back in time.

**In the capsule corp. house**

Vegeta had just finished his shower when bra's ki had disappeared all of a sudden, he went down stairs racing toward the spot he felt her energy disappear from existence. Vegeta was worried had his daughter died, no he couldn't think like that that, he speed up. When he made it the only thing that he saw was a missing time machine and two trunks,one of them where whezzing, but both had horror on their faces. Instantly he came with only on conclusion the girl had climbed into the machine and time traveled typical thought Vegeta... wait the girl climbed into the time machine, typical that wasnt typical at all what was he thinking she could be 3,000 years back in time thought vegeta. The only thing he thought he could do right now was pray to kami and tell the women, even though it wasnt a good idea she could build another time machine or something "right"he thought. Vegeta frowned he never really liked that machine.

**In the time machine**

Bra was scared her surroundings were strange they were rainbow looking and swirling around in a circle. It had been a good 30 minutes she had been like this and it was getting annoying, and irrtating. Finally her surroundings had changed she could see green patches of grass, a blue sky and a lot of trees out of there routes. There were about nine people with blurry faces that she couldn't see. As she got out of her time machine she could see the faces more clearly it was krillin, yamcha, tien, chioctzu, a really small version of gohan, piccolo and on her left was a big bulky guy next to her dad wait bra did a double take **IT WAS HER DAD**. Papa? Said a confused bra. What was he doing here in the middle of know where.


End file.
